Lágrimas de Diamante
by Lucretia Black
Summary: Pansy sabe que lo ama, pero dolorosamente eso no es suficiente esta vez.inspirado en la cancion mujer de lujo de Ricardo Arjona


_**Hola!!!**_

_**Quiero confesarles que soy nueva en esto de escribir pero espero que les guste este un golpe que me vino a la mente como un choque de inspiración.**_

_**Está inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Mujer de lujos"**_

_**Si tienen tiempo escuchenla. Espero les guste.**_

_**Dejen comentarios**_

_**.-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-.,.-''''-..-''''-**_

_**Lagrimas de diamante**_

_**Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo,  
Y consigues espejos para estar bien segura,  
Que eres bella,  
Y que hay que ofrecerte tributos de sol si regalas un beso...**_

_**Un narciso el instinto que domina tu esencia(...)**_

_-¡_tu no eres nadie para_ decirme eso!_

-(tomandola de los brazos)¡soy a quien amas!

-(lo abofetea) ¡jamas lo repitas!

-(sujetandola mas fuerte y una mirada de decepcion) siempre te avergonzaras de esto, ¿ no es cierto?

Silencio de pansy

-¡ah! Dime(tomandola del menton)

-¡si! , que quieres que haga, tu no eres nadie, de abolengo a tu familia solo le queda el apellido, estan en la ruina...

Theodore la mira fijamente y ella le esquiva la mirada

_**Y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo,  
Sueños rotos,  
Los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida...**_

-Yo se lo que sientes, te conosco incluso mas que tu misma, se tus defectos y por mas masoquista que paresca te amo (tomandola suavemente del rostro) porque soy el unico que sabe la ternura que puede haber en ti, si eso no te importa y estas dispuesta a largarte tras el idiota de Selwyn a Roma para casarte, solo dimelo.

_**De que me sirve tu cuerpo,  
Si lo administras con saldos de los que quieres darme,  
De que me sirve tu boca,  
Si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado...**_

-no lo hagas mas dificil(suplicante) esto nunca debio pasar,fue un error,nunca funcionaria,en el colegio me cegue,fue bueno y juro que nunca te olvidare,¡pero mirame a mi,soy bella,tengo todo para destacar, lo mio es el poder y el estatus ,nunca una vida como la que tu me darias , yo no naci para eso.

_**Te deseo la suerte, la que no te mereces,  
La que no andas buscando, la que nunca precisas,  
Mientras, dure,  
Ese cuerpo perfecto que se gasta en el tiempo...**_

- (con aire derrotado) no seras feliz, todo eso que dices al final te amargara¿ y de que te servira la belleza? Yo te digo de que, de nada por que te haras vieja sin sueños, sin amor.

- ya no sigas(dispuesta a irse y muy afectada)

-(sujetandola conmas fuerza) me escucharas porque es la ultima vez, (obligandola a verlo) yo te amo, me dejaria matar por ti; pero eso es hasta este dia, por que lo hago desde hace años, tu te enamoraste de mi por primera y unica vez en tu vida y ahora me pateas como escoria solo por ir corriendo tras el heredero de los Selwyn,(con gesto de desaprobacion) ¡como pude suponer que el amor(ironico) superaria tu vanidad y ambicion ...(con desprecio) he sido un idiota, no ers mas que un diamante,hermoso, deslumbrante, costoso pero frio y duro por dentro.

_**Mujer de lujo, mujer florero,  
Mujer de risas, olor y caprichos con futuros de nada...**_

_**Mujer de lujo, mujer cortina,  
Adornará tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias**_

-!no te permito..(intenta abofetearle de nuevo)

- (le sujeta la muñeca) ¿no me premites que? ¿amarte? (ironico) esta bien, acepto tu prohibicion, te enterrare y sere feliz con otra, mientras que tu estaras condenada a amarme , a tu manera, pero asi sera para siempre

Pansy se suelta enormemente herida en su corazon pero sin demostrarlo

-¡vete al infierno Nott!

-(ya con tristeza) eso sera lo que tu viviras...

Una lagrima cae sobre la mejia de la chica, Theodore hace ademan de limpiarsela pero en seguida recapacita y se aleja diciendo

-sigue tan bella como siempre Pansy.

_**Tratare de encontrar en un vientre sencillo,  
El calor que tu deshielo me apago tantas veces,  
Y le daré de regalos,  
los que no tienen precio ni tendrá el mercado...**_

Pansy se tiro al suelo mordiendose los nudillos hasta sangrar de puro dolor y deseperacion, llorando como tantas veces se prohibio, sabiendo que por fin habia elegido pero no a el amor.


End file.
